


I Am Isaac Lahey

by PowerToughGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerToughGirl/pseuds/PowerToughGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my life it seems like I was pretending. Derek's loyal attack dog. Scott's dependable pack brother. A horrible person. A good person. A predator. A prey. A friend. A boyfriend(?). A son. A wolf. I'm honestly surprised I haven't gone mad. But maybe this France thing is exactly what I need to figure out who I am. My name is Isaac Lahey and I have no idea who I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers! I'm so happy to put this out! I'm sad that there Season Four doesn't have Isaac but this story branches from the fact that he's not in Beacon Hills and that he's probably got some stuff to work out. I hope you enjoy. Some added notes will be at the end of this chapter. I'm going to let you know right now that I do NOT own Teen Wolf. At. All. Ready? Set? Read!

Chapter One: I'm Covering My Ears (and Eyes) Like a Kid

Isaac's P.O.V.

Many people leave their town for a fresh start. Many people go overseas to get away from their town. Some go to London (like Dickbag Whittemore) or South America (like Derek's hot sister Cora). Not so many people go to France. With their girlfriend's father. Their dead girlfriend's father I might add. Although I'm not exactly sure I should call her my girlfriend. We didn't exactly get a chance to define our relationship before a sword was plunged into her stomach. But…uh I guess that's how life works. Sigh. Being a werewolf sucks sometimes. I miss you Allison. It's been a few months and the funeral is still fresh on my mind but slowly and surely I've been moving on. The journey so far has been rough but eh. What journey isn't? However, sometimes I feel completely stagnated in my process.

"Isaac?"

Mr. Argent had a pensive look on his face as he stared at me. Then again, he always has that look on his face nowadays.

"Do you wanna catch lunch at that bistro around the corner? Or somewhere new?"

He already knew the answer to that. A grin bloomed on my face. His hard stare turned into a small smile. It was always nice to see him look happy every once in a while. Maybe it's that puppy look Scott used to talk about.

"Go get your jacket Lahey,"

Ain't gotta tell me twice. Rolling off the couch, I grabbed my hoodie and met Argent at the door. When I closed the door, my eyes landed on a picture of Allison (one of the only ones still up). My heart panged in my chest. It's still hard to look at her. Reminds me of too many emotions.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome to De Bistro-Oh! Look who it is! Bonjour Argent! Snails!"

Mr. Argent chuckled as I sighed. You make one remark and they never let it go. But then again, that's probably the reason I love it here so much. We walked in and slid into the same table we always sit at De Bistro de La France. The main waitress(and honestly my favorite), Amelie skipped over to us, redheaded ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Always good to see you both," she greeted happily, setting our menus down. "Makes my day a bit brighter."

I could say the same. Amelie's bubbly attitude was infectious. You're deranged in the mind if you can stay upset around her. Plus her bell-like, sweet French voice didn't hurt either. Or her face. Too bad she's like twenty or so years older than me. And is married. With kids.

"Oh don't waste my menus on Snails! You know he orders the same thing everyday!"

Francis on the other hand. Lovable grouch is what he is. But he'd kill me and Amelie if he heard us call him that.

"You never know Papa," she giggled out. "He might decide not to be boring today."

I scoffed as the woman strolled off. Picking up the menu, I scanned the various food items. I'm not boring. I am a fun, interesting guy. I take risks on what I eat.

"See anything you like besides the Poulet et Épinard?" Argent asked, getting in on the teasing. "Maybe try the Panini de Poulet et Fromage de Brie?"

Was he serious? What the eff did he even just say?

"I can't even say what you wanted me to eat," I responded dryly. "All I got was Panini. But thanks for the suggestion."

Glancing over the menu one more time, I sighed in defeat.

"You want the Poulet et Épinard ma bichette?" Amelie asked, sitting our drinks down.

I gazed up at her, blinking once. She tsk'd and ruffled my hair.

"Chris? You ready to order?"

Argent nodded, closing the menu.

"I'll have the Poulet au Porto please," he responded.

Amelie nodded, took our menus, and hurried off. I was about to drink my Coke when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Which is completely odd. Especially since Argent lost his phone and hasn't been around to getting a new one. When I saw what it was I sighed dejectedly.

Just wanted to let you know that we're thinking about you and hopefully hear from you soon. Seriously. We miss you. Love you man.

Sigh. Scott. I placed the phone upside on the table and attempted to put his message out of my mind.

"Who was that?" Argent asked over his water. "Scott again?"

Wow. This is a lovely table design. What is that? Italian inspired?

"I take it from your silence that I'm right,"

Sure is a real nice table. What a great table. The best table in the world.

"Isaac,"

I flinched at his tone. He had his 'hard dad' voice. Ugh please don't say it.

"You shouldn't avoid him like that," he pointed out. "He's concerned about you."

Stop saying it. I'm begging.

"I mean it Isaac," he continued on. "Scott's the closest to family you had in Beacon Hills."

Don't guilt trip me. I'm in a horrible position. I want to reply to him but at the same time cutting the ties with everything Beacon Hills was my game plan here. Every pretty good memory I have of the place is completely tarnished by all the terrible horrible stuff. Allison's death. Boyd's death. Erica's death. My dad's death. Being in that awful vault. Derek kicking me out. All these really crappy things start taking a toll.

"I'll talk to him soon," I responded, robotically.

It's the same answer I always give him. Probably the reason why he was staring at me the way he was. He looked like he was about to comment of my repetitive statement when Amelie sat our plates down on the table. Once she was gone out of earshot, Argent leaned across the table.

"This conversation is not over,"

Oh I didn't believe at all that it was. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that's the introduction. I'm going to let you all know right now that I do not speak French. I barely know what goes on in France. If anybody sees anything that's just absolutely jarring and horrible please let me know. I will definitely go back and change it. If at anytime anything is bad just tell me. I won't know until you tell me. If you want to be my constant French companion then that's even better. Just an FYI, this story is also on Fanfiction.net. It has all of the different italics and what not on there b/c I'm still figuring this out. On that note I hope you enjoyed this piece and I can't wait to get Chapter Two out. Drop a little review if you feel inclined and I'll see you next chapter! Peace out!


End file.
